Question: Find the output, $g$, when the input, $r$, is $3$. $g = -5r+13$ $g=$
To find the output, ${g}$, we need to substitute ${3}$ into the equation for ${r}$. $\begin{aligned} {g}&=-5{r}+13\\\\ {g}&=-5\cdot{3}+13\\\\ &=-15+13\\\\ &={-2} \end{aligned}$ When the input is $3$, the output is $-2$.